


Immortal

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the desert, Zahir finds something familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

Zahir returned to his people two months after he turned eighteen.

He folded seamlessly back into this life, the one into which he was born. He was back among those as dark as him, with faces as hard and proud as his and a soul built for this barren land, like his. _We are immortal_.

The sand beneath his feet was hot and unforgiving; his flesh had softened in the green lands. His shoulders and brow peeled under the scorching heat of the sun; it was far hotter here without shade and chilly winters. His mind was familiar with this place, but his body was not, and he had a difficult time readjusting to this different environment with its bleached colors of ochre and white—

—but when the sun set, and the sky turned its myriad of colors, Zahir thought that the blue was almost, _almost_ , the familiar color of royal blue eyes.


End file.
